


Telling Ben

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [126]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Siv (OC), past Thor x Reader, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 10





	Telling Ben

“He hates me so much.” Tony clutched to you. You could  _ feel _ his sadness. “That was the worst decision I’ve ever made.” He told you honestly. “And I’ve always regretted it, but him not knowing made it easier. How can I ever begin to make this up to him?!” 

“It’ll take time. I know he won’t bounce back so quickly but you have shown him love for the majority of his life.” You told him. You ran a hand through his hair, enjoying the salt and pepper it had become. “But, we also need to figure out who told him.”

He sighed. “It was JARVIS.” He explained. “Bucky told me. He had been looking at some old files, and asked why I wasn’t in them.” He leaned his head on your shoulder. “Then he asked what else he didn’t know and that’s when he told him about Steve.” He sagged. “I can’t be  _ mad _ at my own AI. It’s not like he did it to cause harm.” 

“Oh, JARVIS.” You never would have guessed. “I don’t know if he’ll tell Ben.” You sighed. “Ben has always been a bit more sensitive.”

“It’s going to be horrible. Each kid will find out within time and they’ll realize Goldilocks is the best dad and want him.” He said quickly. “And I’ll lose them all.” He started to panic again. “They’re my life. I can’t…” he shook his head. 

“No. That won’t happen. They love you  _ so much _ .” You hugged him. “They all look up to you. Talia is such a daddy’s girl, Theo loves telling people his daddy is Tony Stark, and gets so excited when people tell him he looks like you, and Annabelle always asks for you to read to her.”

“But then they’ll be teens and despise me.” He sniffed. “Especially because they love Heimdall so much. He’s their hero!” 

“They won’t pick sides.” You told him, though you were unsure. This was new territory. “All we can do is be the best parent we can be. Maybe work on something to show Heimdall all the times over the years that you  _ were  _ there?” 

“I can try.” He nodded. “I hope he gives me a chance.” He’d talk to Thor about all this, too.”

* * *

Thor softly told Heimdall stories of Asgard and of when he was a child himself. “You’ll learn to love Loki. Despite his tricks.” He told him. It seemed to be helping. “You loved the gardens, much like I did.” He rubbed his back. 

Heimdall sniffled, having calmed down. “What’s the food like?” He was curious. Was it close to theirs? 

“The food is amazing. Always feast like.” He sounded proud. “You were fond of the meat.” He chuckled. 

He smiled. “That sounds nice. Desserts?” He had a sweet tooth. “I don’t think they have ice cream, do they?” 

“We have cold cream. Similar but not exactly. We put it in our drinks.” He explained. “I think you would like it. If I were not afraid of the bridge failing once more, I’d ask you to visit. Your grandparents miss you greatly.”

“They do?” He asked. “Really?” He looked up at him. “Tell me about them?”

“Mother is the best…” He beamed, happy to keep him calm. The rain had stopped and now it was just cloudy. Something everyone could handle. This was the most they had spoken since Thor arrived, and hoped this strengthened their bond. He would tell him all the stories he could. He would spend hours with his son if Heimdall allowed them. 

* * *

You held Tony’s hand as you sat, watching the weather outside. “See? Clearly he’s calmed him.” Tony sighed. Your other hand moved over his shoulders. 

“That’s okay. You’ve calmed him before. He’s not going to just dump you, Tony.” You kissed his arm. “He will just take time to process this.” 

Tony stayed staring outside and sighed. 

* * *

Ben held Theo as he was still shaken up from the storm. “Is Heimdall okay?” He asked his father's worriedly. “I know that was him, and it’s never been like that before.”

Bucky sighed softly. “He’s going through his emotions right now. At least it’s calmed.” He noted. 

“I want to check on him but I don’t want to interrupt.” Ben bit his lip. “I’m worried about him.” 

“I’m sure they won’t mind. Thor loved you as his own.” Bucky nodded. “And you and Heimdall are close, so it may help.” 

Ben nodded and went to get up. 

“Nooo.” Theo whined. 

“Okay. I’ll go in a second.” Ben nodded. “We’ll have play time again later, okay?”

“Okay. Drawing? Please?” Theo asked him. 

“Deal.” He nodded. “And maybe we can have another group sleepover.”

“Okay.” Theo let him go and went to attach himself to his twin. She leaned into him.

Steve watched them, still not feeling too good. He doubted that this feeling would go away any time soon. But he wouldn’t leave the kids feeling shaken over the weather. 

Ben brushed off his pants. “JARVIS can you ask my brother if he wants to have dinner in my room? We can watch our show.” The two of them made a habit of eating together and binging shows when one of them had a bad day.

“He agreed, young sir.” JARVIS replied. “I will be ordering your favorite.” He added. “He asks if you would like him to join you now, or when the food arrives?”

Ben hummed. “Nows good!” He said hopefully. “Bye, dads.” He rushed off. He was hoping to help cheer his big brother up, and that tomorrow was better. 

Bucky chuckled lightly, shaking his head. He just hoped that Heimdall didn’t tell Ben. “It’ll be okay, Stevie.” He said softly. “Promise.” He ignored the way Nat raised an eyebrow at them. 

Steve shrugged, worried he’d lose everyone. He moved so that his head was on Bucky’s shoulder. 

* * *

Heimdall was already waiting for Ben at his door when he got there. He smiled as Ben hugged him and he sighed. “Thanks for suggesting this.” He said happily. “I need it.”

Ben nodded. “I’m here for you.” He promised. “Did you wanna talk about it?” He asked as they walked into his room. “Or did you get it off your chest with your dad?”

“Well...it's a lot. I don’t want to overwhelm you.” He sat by him. “Or make you feel like I did.” He ran a hand through his hair, wondering if he’d ever feel like cutting it. He’d kept it about the same length since he was a kid. He felt he was looking in a mirror when he saw Thor. 

“If it helps. If I feel like you did we can get through it together.” Ben nodded. “Is it something to do with you taking off?” He asked, wanting to figure this out.

He sighed and nodded. “I just…” He groaned. “Please don’t hate me when I tell you.” That would kill him. “It has to do with your dads, mostly Steve, and Tony…” He sagged.

Ben looked worried. “What about them? I couldn’t hate you.” He promised. “Ever!” Heimdall was someone he admired. “You’re my best friend.” He told him. 

Heimdall smiled sadly. “I’m so sorry, Ben. But I found out Steve cheated on mom when she was pregnant with you.” He said it and tensed. It hurt to tell him that. He was scared to see his brother hurt.

“What? With who? Who told you?” Ben’s heart broke instantly. “With my other dad?” That would be so unfair to you. He couldn’t wrap his mind around this. You never even showed any hints that he had hurt you. “I guess I always wondered about their relationship.” He sagged. 

Heimdall shook his head. “I’m not sure who.” He said softly. “It wasn’t Bucky, though. I’m sure he’d have told me.” He explained. “And JARVIS is the one who told me. I was looking at some old files. Well, I noticed that Tony wasn’t in a lot of them. Even when mom was pregnant. I asked why. Turns out he never wanted kids.” He looked down. 

Ben frowned. “He didn’t? Is that why mom went with my dad?” 

“Probably now that I think about it.” Heimdall nodded. “I didn’t ask for details. JARVIS said that Tony panicked and that they broke up. They got back together when I was like 6 months old or something.” He sighed. “Then when mom and Tony went on their honeymoon, Steve and Bucky shoved me off on Uncle Clint and Aunt Nat. That I do remember.” He said almost bitterly. 

Ben sagged. “I’m sorry, Heimdall.” He felt horrible. “I can’t believe dad would do that. Either of them! All of them.” He panicked. “He didn’t want me either then? Tony?” His heart hurt. 

Heimdall thought over the pictures and shook his head. “No. He wanted you. He’s in a lot of pictures from the time you were born.” He assured him. So, it was literally only him that he didn’t want. “You were what brought everyone together I think.” He swallowed. “The only ones who wanted me was mom and Thor. At least I hope.” He muttered the last bit with a small shrug. 

Ben hurt for his brother. “I’m so mad at them.” He clenched his jaw. “Do they know you know?”

He nodded. “I couldn’t keep it from you.” He sighed. “I confronted Steve this morning, and then Tony after my lunch with mom. Both basically said the same thing. They made mistakes. They ‘didn’t mean to’.” He shook his head. “Those aren’t mistakes.” He said seriously. “At all. I can’t look at them the same after knowing that.”

“I can’t either.” Ben looked down. He always looked up to his fathers. All of them. But they hurt his mom and brother. He couldn’t forgive that. Especially with something so big. This wasn’t just a simple forgotten anniversary. 

“Your food has arrived, sirs. Shall I have someone bring it up?” JARVIS asked. 

Ben licked his lips. “Yeah, can...can you have mom do it?” He wanted to hug her tight.

* * *

“Mrs. Stark, Mr. Benjamin is requesting you bring up the delivery that has arrived.” JARVIS alerted you while you sat with Tony.

“Oh. Sure.” You nodded. “I’ll be right there.” You kissed Tony’s cheek. “Why don’t you order us and our other kids something?” You suggested. “We can eat with Talia, Theo, and Annabelle up on the roof?” The kids always loved to eat up there. 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I’ll see if Thor wants us to feed his kids, too.” He sighed as he got up. “And thank him for calming Heimdall down. I was honestly scared how much worse it would get.”

You nodded in agreement. “I will.” You went off to deliver the food and messages. You loved everyone in your family, and it would kill you if this tore it apart. 

You made a noise when Ben nearly collided into you to hug you while Heimdall took the tray so you wouldn’t drop it. You wrapped your arms around him, rubbing his back gently. You kissed the top of his head, knowing exactly what was wrong. 

Ben sniffled. “I’m so sorry, mom.” He said sadly. “I had no idea.”

“Don’t be sorry.” You squeezed him. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You guys didn’t know because we didn’t want you to. It was a very long time ago.” You said softly. 

“But it still happened.” He sighed. “I hate that my dad did that. Was it someone we knew?” He asked, pulling back to look at you. 

You shook your head. “No. Not at all. I don’t blame or hate your dad, okay?” You rubbed his shoulders. “We’re at a good point now.” 

He shook his head. “This changes everything. You know it does.” He said sadly. “Nothing can stay the same knowing this. How can I look at any of them and not feel upset?” He looked down. 

“I know.” You looked at both of them. “All I can tell you is that they love you both so much.” You said honestly. “You and your brothers and sisters mean everything to them.”

Heimdall stayed looking down at that, suddenly not believing any ‘love’ he received from them in the past. “They just loved me because you wanted them to. I don’t blame anyone but them.” He shrugged. It was you they wanted, not him. Then Ben and the others came along, and they were wanted. He was the outsider and he’d have to learn to accept that. He’d move on, he had to. Afterall, he was nearing adulthood. Just under three years, and he’d be 18. He could only hope that Thor would be around to provide guidance. But he couldn’t count on it. Not with him having two very young girls, and with the risk of the bridge failing again.

“That’s not true, Heimdall. Tony loves you as his first born.” You tried. “Steve and Bucky call you their son.” You reminded him, wishing you could stop his pain. “I promise you that.” 

He shook his head. “No, Ben is, mom.” He sighed. “I saw the pictures. I saw how happy he was with Ben as a newborn. There aren’t  _ any _ of him with me until I was older.” He told you. “Steve and Bucky wanted Ben over me every time until they were told not to be dicks.” He pointed out. “They were probably just afraid to lose Ben.”

You sagged. “Heimdall…” 

“I’m sorry mom, I truly believe that now.” He sighed. “Nothing you can say can change my mind. I have you, so I’ll be okay.” 

You teared up, knowing the guys would be heartbroken. You cupped his cheek gently. “We all love you. I promise. I know you feel otherwise right now, though.”

“I do.” He sat down, head hanging. “And don’t worry, Ben, I still love you.” He didn’t want to blame his brother for this.

Ben gave him a sad smile. “We’ll be in here for dinner.” He told you. “I told the younger kids we might do a sleepover later, so I’ll let you know.”

You nodded. “You know your dad will want to speak to you.” You said softly. 

“I talked to Thor until I came here.” Heimdall reminded you. “He was telling me about Asgard.”

“I’m glad, but I meant Steve and Tony for each of you.” You nodded. “Did Thor help you?” That would mean the world to you. 

Heimdall winced at you still calling them his dad, but focused on the Thor bit. Nodding, he gave you a small smile. “It was nice getting to talk to the actual Thor, and not Thorbot.” While Thorbot  _ had _ helped, there was still this very real awkwardness between the men. 

“I’m happy for that.” You kissed his head. “I’ll leave you boys to it but please call me if you need me.” No matter how old they got, you would rush to help your kids. Even if you needed to be pushed in a wheelchair, old and grey.

“We will.” They said at the same time and got situated to eat. You let out a sigh before leaving, knowing it was going to be a very long night. You walked back slowly to the others, not knowing how to break it to them that Ben knew, and they were both very hurt. Or about how Heimdall felt about not being wanted by anyone but you and Thor. 

* * *

After Thor spoke with Heimdall, he went to talk to Siv. “How did it go, my love?” She asked softly. “I assume it was Heimdall causing that weather?” 

He nodded. “It was. He’s in a great deal of pain.” He explained. “Where are the girls? I do not wish for them to hear.”

“With the other children. They are enjoying themselves.” She assured. “They are quite fond of them already.” She smiled, happy.

He smiled softly. “I am glad.” He sat down. “I believe I was able to calm Heimdall down. He is very upset with his father figures right now.” He took her hand in his. “He found out some things that they had kept from him- with good reason.”

“Oh dear.” She sighed. “I could only imagine the hurt that caused that storm.” She sounded worried. “I’m glad you came when you did, then.” Siv told him. “May I ask what happened?”

He sighed. “When Lady Y/N first found out she was with child, Stark...how do I say...freaked out.” He said softly. “They broke things off. He did not want children. Poor Heimdall found out.” He sagged. “I truly wish he never found out.”

Siv also felt for you. “Poor little thing. I assume Stark and her worked through their differences?” 

“After a while. The break up lead to Lady Y/N and the Captain. That was how Ben was made.” He explained as if Siv didn’t connect the dots. “However, the Captain was unfaithful. Heimdall also found that out.” 


End file.
